


Damn Her Pride

by liternee109



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season 1, diff pov, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: The Wedding Scene through Izzy's eyes and how it opened new possibilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me thinking of how Alec is focused on a lot in the wedding scene etc and wanted to explore Lydia and how in some ways she has more possibilities now. 
> 
> This took forever, it was started back before season two. Thanks to @dysfunctional-college-roommates, @wolfpupmaia, and @lcganslerman for the betas and support! Hope you all enjoy!

Damn Lydia's pride. Her pride and her stubborn willingness to follow through with what she sets her mind to. Her strong backbone and her convictions, convictions that are well intentioned if not always modern. But then she had changed her tune when Isabelle was on trial. She is smart and not afraid to listen to an opposing view but damn Lydia’s pride and damn her loyalty to what is right and making the sacrifices herself all the time. Damn her loyalty to the Clave that is not as loyal back to her. Damn her stubbornness to see things through when she thinks she is being helpful. Damn her encouragement and the support she has given the Lightwood siblings even after all the pushback she's worked through. Damn her kindness...

Most of all, though… damn Lydia's dress. It displays her Marks; it’s elegant and refined and classic but bold, just like her. Damn her hair, the loose curls and the classic style and the elegance. That elegance that makes Izzy want to take it apart bobby pin by bobby pin to see Lydia‘s smile surrounded by all those curls. To be surrounded by all those curls.

Damn the dress, damn her hair, damn her. No, don't damn her, Lydia has been through enough. She is under enough pressure, has enough responsibilities; she needs a break. What Lydia needs is someone to challenge her but also look after her well being for once. Honor and the Clave and your family's legacy only gets you so much in life. Izzy has never regretted the part of her life she has carved out for herself, even it it has brought on its own hardships. 

Alec and Lydia are a good match if you ignore the lack of attraction. To be fair, that doesn't matter much in clave matters anyway. The Lightwoods are keeping the Institute, Lydia is getting her dream of an Institute, Alec and Lydia both respect each other and work well together. But why do they have to be married? The Clave is stuck in a past century or two - good working relationships do not need marriage, and control of institutes should go to those who deserve it whether they are married or not.  They are bright, motivated, strong and ready to take on the world. But where do their own desires fit into that? Where does Izzy fit into that?

Isabelle fits where she always has and hopefully always will, right by their side. As much as Alec can make Izzy want to take her whip out against him at times, he does care about the family and truly loves her and Max and Jace and does want what’s best for all of them. He and Lydia really are a good match on that part; both of them let duty and honor come between what they actually want - what they don’t think they need but they do. They want to do their families proud but are willing to sacrifice parts of themselves in the process. They both need someone who cares about their wants, about their feelings about things versus how they are supposed to act. They need someone else to look out for that balance because they never will. 

Izzy has been trying to do that for Alec’s whole life. She may be argumentative and pushy but she does love her big brother and wants to smack him upside the head and then trip him into Magnus’s open arms. Not only is there the mutual attraction, but there is also the mutual caring. Magnus does truly care about Alec and wants to help him find his balance in life. Alec respects what Magnus has done with his life and the power he holds, as well as his less serious side. 

Isabelle is no longer a child, though; she is an educated adult that now knows better about how the world runs, especially the Shadowhunter world. It is Alec’s decision to choose how he prioritizes his potential futures and the different parts of his life. All that Isabelle can do is be there by his side when her big brother needs her. 

The dynamic with Lydia was new and different, but similar at the same time. Lydia was strong and capable of being independent and taking charge and seeing things through.  She had strong convictions and was not afraid to stand her ground against all different types of adversaries. When Izzy had first met Lydia, she was not a fan - well that’s an understatement. This outsider comes into her family’s institute, takes over her parent’s power, and is a mouthpiece for the outdated Clave that that is still in a past century. 

But then Lydia proved that she does care about both sides of the story, she does care about fairness, she cares about the plight of the Lightwoods, she cares about leading with honor. She respects the dynamics that are in place at the Institute and tries to see where she fits. Typical Clave mindset that she sees herself fitting nobly and ruling with Alec. Lydia did not have anyone looking after her best interests. Alec was going to support her and he understood some of her motives, but his heart was somewhere else. Lydia had already lost past loves. She did not deserve to take away hopes for future loves. 

Izzy could look after both of them, she could make sure they did not work to death and still appreciated the fun things in life. She was thinking about how to be supportive when she looked up and saw a newcomer stride into the room… Magnus had arrived.

There were so many things to pay attention to in the aftermath; her mother’s disdain, Alec’s resolution to do what he wants, Magnus’s fondness and hope, and most of all Lydia’s support. She graciously handled the situation and supported Alec and gave him the courage he needed. She didn’t draw any attention to herself, just was there for him and then adjusted to her new path, presumably back to Idris. Maybe not, though. Lydia needed support and understanding, and Izzy could still be there for her. The day did not turn out as expected, but there is new hope for what the future holds. 


End file.
